Unspoken Relations
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: Bella has a steamy encounter in a closet with a stranger. But is he really a stranger?


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest **

**Title: Unspoken Relations **

**Rating: M **

**Genre: Romance **

**Word Count: 3,352 **

**Pairing: ExB**

**Summary: **Bella has a steamy encounter in a closet with a stranger. But is he really a stranger?

**Disclaimer: **All publically recognized characters and settings belong to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended. And God help SM's Mormon heart if she ever finds out what I'm making her characters do.

_. _

_. _

_. _

_Just one kiss on my lips _

_Was all it took to seal the future _

_Just one look from your eyes _

_Was like a certain kind of torture _

_Once upon a time _

_There was a boy _

_There was a girl _

_Just one touch from your hands _

_Was all it took to make me falter _

_(Madonna) _

"Quick! Everyone hide!"

Carlisle's voice boomed above the crowd, causing them to scramble for a place to go in our giant foyer. Gotta love my stepfather; he was anything but dull about an occasion worth celebrating. Tonight's specific occasion was my mother, Esme's birthday.

Esme wasn't my birth mother, but she'd been my mother since three days after I was born. I was found on the steps of a church with a note pinned to my blanket that asked I be called Isabella.

What a selfish note, right? I can't take care of my kid, but I'll tell you what to name her.

Esme had found me and fought tooth and nail to adopt me. She'd won, and her kind heart had won out when it came to naming me. But she also hadn't refused when I insisted upon being called Bella for short.

Though Esme was single, she was hard working and made a good living as a nurse in the local medical center. She volunteered at several charities and did work for the church in her spare time. The agency that had held me felt there was no good reason she shouldn't have me.

Esme was kind and gentle, whereas I was a bit outspoken and not quite easy to handle. I'd matured enough over the last few years, but a lot of that had to do with Carlisle and his son.

When I was thirteen, Esme met Carlisle when he'd transferred from Seattle to our small town to work in our medical center. They went on a few dates, and before I knew it, Carlisle was bringing his son over to meet me.

Edward was three years older than me, so naturally he was unimpressed about spending the evening with a thirteen-year-old. But, like I said earlier, I wasn't quite predictable.

Much to his surprise, we wound up spending the evening watching a Kevin Smith marathon and ended up asleep on the couch in the middle of _Clerks II_.

Esme and Carlisle viewed it as a sign their families belonged together and were married within the year.

Edward and I got along easily, as we had the first night. We didn't spend every moment together, but when we did hang out, we always laughed until we cried.

I'd admired him from the start. He had an easy way with words and a killer sense of humor. I'd had a few boyfriends here and there, but Edward usually spoke up with his distaste for them and the relationship never lasted long after that. I knew that a lot of boys were intimidated by him, and I'd had Edward to blame for being dumped as often as I was.

But a part of me had relished the thought of being protected by him.

The age difference was what kept us from being completely inseparable. Two years after our parents married, Edward was swept up in the final moments of high school, and he made sure to enjoy it to the fullest. He went to prom with a horrid girl named Katie. I'd scoffed at her choice of dress and how badly it clashed with her face. I'd got grounded that night, and I'm pretty sure Edward didn't get any action since he'd failed to hide his snort when I'd shamelessly made fun of his date.

Shortly after, he graduated with honors and was off to college.

The house had been lonely without him, but we were sure to keep in touch through email and texts. He'd never mentioned anyone he was dating, and I hadn't told him about Mike Newton getting my virginity in the back of his Civic. I hadn't needed him driving home in a rage to confront Mike over a sad excuse for a first time.

My favorite time of the next years of high school was anytime Edward made it up to visit. It must have seemed odd to people around me that I didn't buy into the high school parties, prom or grad night.

In fact, the night of my Senior prom I'd spent at a drive in theater with Edward. We'd opted to leave the sound off and make up our own dialogue.

We never really talked to each other about dating or relationships. I didn't know how Edward would handle me dating as an adult, but I figured it would be much the same as it had been in high school. Plus, none of my fleeting relationships were anything to write home about, so I'd never felt the need to tell him about them in our weekly Skype sessions.

While I was getting ready for the surprise party, I texted Edward to make sure he'd be there on time. I hated attending parties without him, as he usually had me snorting my drink through my nose before midnight.

Esme's birthday had never been a drab affair. Though she blushed at the drop of a dime, Carlisle still insisted on celebrating the day the love of his life was born with the world. It was the most endearing thing about him, how he treated my mom.

When Edward arrived at the party, he had a blonde on his arm, a bombshell in every sense. She was so stunningly beautiful that it almost hurt to look at her.

I was mad. I had no idea why, but I was seething at the sight of her. I mean, how dare he? We hadn't gotten to hang out in nearly a year with my schedule at work, classes at the community college, and his interning slot at a law firm in Seattle. But not once did he mention a her.

And he brought her to my mother's birthday party.

Yes, that's it. I was mad because she was at Esme's birthday, and my mother didn't even know her!

I ignored the voice telling me that Esme will be pleased to meet Edward's girlfriend and I should mind my manners.

I scoffed at the argument I was having with her in my head.

When Carlisle announced she was almost home and we all hide, I was already downing my fourth flute of champagne.

I found my way to the hall closet and decided it was as good a place as any and stumbled in.

A strong pair of hands grabbed my waist to steady me as the door slammed shut behind me. The small room was pitch black and crowded with coats and umbrellas.

"Woops, I didn't know someone was hiding here," I whispered and giggled to whoever still had their hands on my waist.

I made an effort to turn and leave, but the hands tightened their grip on me.

The champagne coursing through my system turned what should have been fear, or at least discomfort, into lust and excitement. Who was in here with me?

I silently prayed it wasn't Mike. I had seen him earlier, downing appetizers and talking with his mouth full.

Nah, couldn't be him. I think I'd have smelled the garlic by now.

"All right then, I suppose it's big enough for the both of us in here..."

I turned around so that I was facing the door, ready to pounce when it was time to surprise my mother, but he made no effort to let go of me. He'd loosened his grip while I turned, then tightened again when my back was to him.

I think I'll always know that, somewhere deep in my subconscious, I knew what was happening that night. But in that moment, I was all too willing to let the champagne haze take over and let my tingling body take what it could get while my mind took a break and didn't over analyze.

I leaned back, only slightly, into the body of my stranger. Through my dress, and whatever he was wearing, I could still feel his body was warm and firm.

I breathed a small breath of relief. He wasn't a beer gutted doctor from the center, at least.

He smelled like whiskey, but only slightly. It was intoxicating to my senses.

He pulled on my waist, his hands splayed across my hip bones; his thumbs played with the dip of skin that made me squirm.

My movements did something to him. One of his hands traveled up, and the other down. I had to bite my lip to muffle out a whimper when the hand that traveled down grabbed a hold of my dress and hiked it up. The other hand went straight into the plunging neckline of my dress, and easily grabbed a hold of my braless chest. My boobs were small enough to forgo the undergarment but full enough to get a handful.

The gentle teasing was short lived, and judging by the scent of booze coming from us both, we had no plans of leaving the closet until we had each other, consequences be damned.

I arched my back into him and let out a breathy moan. The back of my dress was up, and his cock was out. I could feel the trail of pre-cum he left behind when he slid himself across my ass.

I turned around quickly and pouted at my own actions when his hand left my breast.

I reached forward, blindly grabbing until I found purchase on a silk tie. I grabbed and pulled until he was flush against me and my back was against the wall. He hiked one of my legs up and reached down to tease me through my thin panties.

I groaned again, and he pressed his mouth against my neck and sucked. I gasped in a breath of air and held it.

His hand left me, and I whimpered until I realized that he left to grip himself and direct it to me. The head of his dick pressed against me, blocked only by the thin layer between us.

"Please..." I uttered, rolling my hips against him.

He didn't hesitate.

With a quick movement of his fingers, my panties were pushed to the side and he was inside me with one thrust.

I cried out, and he put his hand over my mouth. With the movement, I was reminded of what was going on the other side of the closet door.

In my lust-induced haze, I didn't even hear the celebration when my mother finally arrived home. And in that moment, I couldn't be bothered with worrying about how I would play off being absent during the big moment.

Not with what might be the most talented dick I'd ever experienced inside of me at that moment. Instead of going in and out, he was rotating his hips, and hitting every sweet spot I never knew existed.

His chest rumbled, letting out small grunts and moans as he sought out his release, which brought me closer to my own.

"I need...fuck.." he moaned, and I briefly realized how familiar that voice was... But when his hand gripped and pulled at my breast and I was rocked over the edge of my orgasm, the thought fluttered away quickly.

He moaned into my neck and nipped it with his teeth. His movements became more ragged – needy even. There was a hint of desperation in him.

I was sensitive after my release and his tempo was anything but soft. His hands gripped me roughly, and my legs were trembling from the assault of my senses as he pounded through his orgasm. He twitched and stilled inside of me.

There was a moment of complete stillness. Him still inside me. Both of us gasping to catch our breath.

Only then did I realize that I'd just had sex with a stranger, in a dark closet, and not once did we even kiss.

"I…" I started, with every intention of breaking the awkward silence and cracking a joke. But, I couldn't. He stepped away quickly, leaving me to stumble as I gained my balance and strength back. He backed up as far as he could, I assumed, since I could no longer feel the heat coming from his body.

I could feel my own skin burning hot with the embarrassment of the situation. I had just let myself become a drunken notch in a bedpost. Well, in a closet, rather.

I pulled my dress back into its appropriate place and smoothed down my hair. Without a word, I opened the closet and slipped out unnoticed.

The party was in full swing, and I spotted my mother easily. She was stunning, laughing loudly in the middle of her closest friends and coworkers. I often silently wished that she was my birth mother so that I could look forward to being her age, knowing that beauty doesn't easily fade away in that gene pool.

I wasn't bitter, and it was a fleeting thought. I had a good life.

I approached her, and when she met my eyes, she smiled brightly.

"Bella! Where have you been?" she asked, handing me another glass of champagne. I sipped it eagerly, realizing that I'd pretty much burnt through whatever was in my system earlier. I then remembered the amazon woman that Edward had brought and wondered where they were.

"Oh, I was around... Just letting you make your rounds. Happy birthday, Mom." I smiled easily, putting on a face for the crowd around me. Not once did I glance back at the closet. After I stopped in the restroom and cleaned myself up, I made it a point to not look around too much. I didn't want to see the face of whomever I just let ravage me. I didn't think I could handle seeing who now viewed me as an easy slut that will fuck someone at her own mother's party.

I stuck around for a little while longer and mingled with everyone I was supposed to. Edward and the model were still absent; I figured they had already made their rounds and had to leave early. I shrugged off the thought of wondering what they were doing in the moment.

After a while, the facade became a little too much, and I let Esme and Carlisle know that I drank a little too much champagne and was going to bed. They hugged me goodnight briefly before getting lost again in the ambiance.

Our house was fairly large, so I knew that once in my room, I'd be plenty far away from the party, and they could easily rage on until dawn without me knowing. I was thankful for that. I didn't plan to dwell on what happened for long, if I could help it.

Though, the memory of his hands on my waist... his teeth on my skin... and the way he knew the perfect way to play with my body wasn't something I'd soon forget.

I passed by Edward's old room and saw a light under the door and heard soft music. I grimaced, wondering if that was where he wound up with blondie.

I paused too long. Before I made it to my own door, his opened. He came out with disheveled hair and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He had a bottle of Jack in his hand and a worried expression.

"What's wrong, bro, don't have any condoms?" I jabbed, though the thought of him in there with a woman was still threatening the champagne make a reappearance.

His face grew still and tense, and when his eyes met mine, they were startlingly focused.

I gasped in surprise at the look he was giving me and glanced behind him into his room.

Empty.

I looked back and raised an eyebrow at him. "Trouble in paradise?" I joked, trying to wipe the look from his face.

This wasn't normal. He didn't show me these kinds of emotions. We kept each other at an arm's length, and when we did talk, it was with banter, sarcasm, and one time, a joint in the garage loft that wound up with us sneaking into the house and eating every last oatmeal cream pie in the pantry.

He shook his head and gave me a small smile. The feeling of dread in my stomach dissipated.

He stepped closer and I smelled the whiskey on him. My entire body tingled and I felt it flush.

No way. Not even possible.

"Ed-Edward, where have you been all this time?" I stuttered, waiting for an easy explanation to come from him to prove that he couldn't be my stranger in the closet.

I battered away the thought of excitement that it could have been him.

"Around..." he spoke, searching my eyes for something.

I closed my eyes and whispered words I meant to keep inside.

"It was you."

I refused to open them again, and instead turned on my heel and walked to my room.

I opened the door and stepped in, forgoing the light. The harsh reality of the night was real enough without it.

I knew before I walked away that he would follow me.

"You really didn't know it was me?" he asked, his voice weak.

I shook my head.

"Where is your date?" I asked, still wrapping my head around the situation.

"Gone. She doesn't matter. Trust me."

The look on his face broke my heart into a thousand pieces. He thought I knew. He thought it was mutual.

A sudden realization came over me. The reason I never wanted to know if Edward was dating. The reason we kept each other from getting too close. Somehow, somewhere inside us both, this was always going to happen. It was inevitable. We were far from sharing blood, yet we still had titles that forbade us from letting this happen.

"Edward, I don't regret it."

One simple sentence wiped away almost every line of worry from his face. It elated me that I had this much control over him.

"I'm not even sure of how I'm supposed to feel right now... hell, I'm still reeling from the feeling of your hands."

I stepped back and sat on the edge of my bed.

"But I don't regret it."

"Bella, what do you want now?" he asked honestly.

What did I want? I thought about our parents, one floor away, probably dancing and laughing in each others arms. I thought about our extended family, and how happy they were when our families joined. I imagined their surprise if Edward and I were ever found out.

I searched for an ounce of regret. Any small voice telling me no, and listing the reasons I needed to kick him out.

The problem was, that voice was long gone and Edward was standing so close to me the scent coming from him was invading my senses all over again.

I looked up at him and wordlessly answered his question by pressing my lips to his. He responded eagerly and pushed the door closed with his foot.

That night, we spent the night getting to know each other in more ways than we'd ever planned to. We didn't think about the morning or worry about the chances of being walked in on. We focused on each other and made up for lost time.

Three times.


End file.
